


Glitter

by Prism_Streak



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tuggoffelees week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prism_Streak/pseuds/Prism_Streak
Summary: Written for day two of Tuggoffelees Week 2020 over on TumblrThe Rum Tum Tugger loved to watch his best friend practice magic, and often hung around to annoy him. It was easy for what was supposed to be serious practice time to get... derailed.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Comments: 14
Kudos: 105





	Glitter

Mistoffelees shook a handful of dice and concentrated. This trick was fairly simple, all it took was willpower and the smallest magical push. He had to build his mental image carefully, and he had to focus on reeling in his magic. Only the smallest bit was needed. Unfortunately it was proving rather difficult, thanks to his audience.

The Rum Tum Tugger was watching the paws in which he held the dice with wonder. Nothing had even happened yet. His eyes were wide with amazement, still riding whatever high he had gotten from watching Misto turn a spoon into a fork. Misto, for his part, ignored it to the best of his ability and rolled the dice. They tumbled out of his paws, and one by one they landed on… one. When the sixth and last die had settled, they were arranged in the shape of a number six.

Tugger went wild. His jaw dropped, and then his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He gave a round of applause vigorous enough for a whole auditorium, beaming back and forth between Misto and the dice. Misto smiled and inclined his head, glad Tugger enjoyed his (frankly mundane) practice so much. 

"Encore, encore!"

Misto usually didn't do magic on demand, especially not Tugger's demand. If he did, he would never be able to rest. But he was feeling indulgent, and every one of his tricks had been successful so far so he nodded. Tugger immediately settled down and stepped back to watch. Without much fanfare Misto twirled in a quick circle, and conjured a single red rose. He held it out dramatically to Tugger, who put his paw over his chest, gasped exaggeratedly, and took it. 

They grinned at each other for a moment, before Tugger's eyes were caught by something in the vicinity of Misto's chest. Before Misto could ask what was wrong, he got his answer.

"Misto, you're sparkling!"

That would do it. It must have been the rose.

"You've seen this before. Why are you so shocked?"

"It looks cool! Far cooler than anything I can do!" 

From Tugger, this was the highest of compliments. Misto took a moment to revel in it, before noticing another question brewing behind Tugger's eyes. He nudged him, in hopes of getting him to spit it out. It worked.

"Why does it happen?"

"I don't know. When I do enough magic, it just happens."

"Oh."

A beat.

"Hey Misto, do you think you could make me sparkle too?"

There it was. For all Tugger's indecisiveness, he could be incredibly predictable. Not that Misto minded.

"I have no idea. But I suppose it couldn't hurt to try."

Tugger was beaming again.

"Really?" 

"Really."

He rested his paw on Tugger's arm, and closed his eyes. He pictured Tugger's coat sparkling like his did, and let magic flow through his fingers. He felt Tugger shiver, and opened his eyes.

It hadn't worked. Damn. 

Tugger looked a bit disappointed, but Mistoffelees wasn't one to give up. His own coat sparkled not only when he did enough magic, but when there was enough passion in it. Maybe he just had to try something a little more… connected.

He took Tugger's paws in his, and closed his eyes again. He let his magic flow out from his fingers and into Tugger's body. He felt Tugger shiver again, but this time kept the magic going. Holding the image of a smiling, glittering Tugger in his mind he let the magic flow through Tugger's whole body, and back to him, so it was moving in a continuous loop. He held it there for a minute, before letting it up and releasing Tugger's paws. He opened his eyes, but Tugger was still very much not sparkling. 

It had been closer, but still not enough. Tugger now looked dejected, and he stepped back from Mistoffelees a little. It had only been an experiment, but Misto still felt a little bad. Tugger had been pretty excited, but he was taking it in stride, his cocky smile back on in no time.

"It's fine Tuxie, ya did your best. I had no idea what was happening, but it felt like maybe you got close. Thanks for trying, though!"

Tugger was right, he had gotten close. He just needed to get closer.

Hm.

"Wait, Tugger, come here." 

Tugger stepped closer to him, now no farther than he'd been when they'd been holding paws. He looked at Misto questioningly, cocking his head as if to say _what's up, it already hasn't worked_. Misto shrugged a bit, and smiled. 

"Third time's a charm."

With that, he grabbed Tugger's face, and pulled him down into a kiss. Tugger made a shocked noise, but Misto was already bringing up his image of Tugger covered in glitter, and letting magic flow through his body and up through his head, into Tugger. As he concentrated, he was vaguely aware of Tugger getting over his shock, and kissing back. He must have felt the magic as well, and Misto doubled his efforts. 

It was harder to focus on than any of his other tricks. It was a very, very nice kiss, and he felt like he must be missing part of it. But he could feel his magic circulating, swelling and building in the pattern he had woven between them. Before he could wrangle it to give it the level of direction he had planned, it reached a crescendo and sent warmth cascading through Misto's entire being. Tugger must have felt it too, because he faltered in their kiss, and after a moment pulled away. 

They were pressed against each other, and Misto could feel Tugger's chest rising and falling against his own. It was nice. He allowed himself a moment to just press his cheek into Tugger's incredibly soft mane, before he opened his eyes and looked at his friend.

It looked like a disco ball had just lost a gladiatorial match. Tugger's mane, his fur, and even his belt shone like stars. Misto nudged him, and nodded for him to look down at himself. The look of post-kiss serenity on his face morphed into a shit-eating grin in less than a second. 

"Holy shit Tuxie, you're amazing!" 

He kissed Misto again, this time only a quick peck before he drew back and away, suddenly vibrating with energy.

"This is incredible! You're seriously the best… crap, I gotta go show Bomba…"

He dashed away, leaving Mistoffelees to watch after him with a smile. Tugger was a lot at times, but Misto really didn't mind him.

He really needed to practice that trick more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tuxie is Misto's human name. He and Tugger live either near each other or in the same house, otherwise Tugger would never have learned it. Tugger, of course, thinks it's adorable and uses it affectionately.


End file.
